In a mobile communication system, in general, a radio base station for public communications is configured to be operated and managed by a network administrator constantly after start of its operation in order to meet connection requests issued at random from mobile stations.
For example, the network administrator performs the following work for starting the operation of the radio base station for public communications.
(1) A communication line between the radio base station for public communications and an upper node (radio control device, for example) is opened by turning on the radio base station after installation, wire connection and the like of the radio base station.
(2) Operation parameters to be used in the radio base station for public communications are set in the radio control device via a network or by direct manual input.
The operation parameters to be used in the radio base station for public communications described above are set, as configuration data, mainly in the radio control device connected to the radio base station for public communications. The configuration data stores therein operation parameters to be set in each radio base station for public communications (cell).
Note that, basically the same operation as that for the radio base station for public communications is expected to be performed also for a radio base station placed in a small-sized area such as a house, like the one called a “home radio base station (Home eNB).”